


my! my! my!

by orphan_account



Category: K-pop, SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, M/M, Soft!, any other members are just briefly mentioned, chan is cute and flustered, i love soonchan, listened to troye sivan whilst i wrote this hence the cheesy title!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-26
Updated: 2020-06-26
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:48:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24934033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Chan has no idea how, but as he sits across from Soonyoung in this tiny booth at the bbq place near his dorm, on what he think is now their third, wait no, fourth date? He thinks he’s probably lucked out for the rest of his life.
Relationships: Hong Jisoo | Joshua/Yoon Jeonghan, Kwon Soonyoung | Hoshi/Lee Chan | Dino
Comments: 1
Kudos: 51





	my! my! my!

Chan has no idea how, but as he sits across from Soonyoung in this tiny booth at the kbbq place near his dorm, on what he think is now their third, wait no, fourth date? He thinks he’s probably lucked out for the rest of his life.   
Whilst Chan would definitely describe himself as less than timid, Soonyoung and his loud, blindingly confident self definitely threw the younger for an absolute loop. Being in a dance class together is what had brought them into eachothers lives, and Chan saw a giggling mess of blonde hair and cute lopsided smile and didn’t really know what to do.  
“It’s simple gay panic, Chan.” Jeonghan, his boss had said the statement so matter of factly that Chan had very nearly spilt cold brew all over the coffee shop floor.  
“Wouldn’t it technically be Bi panic?” Mingyu chimed in, his co-worker now seemingly wanting to get involved in his non-existent love life.  
“Mingyu! I mean, yeah?” Chan held his head in his hands “God…what do I do?” Chan sighed heavily, realising there wasn’t much point in trying to deny anything, it was indeed some Bi-panic going on. Jeonghan laughed as he wrapped an arm around Chans shoulders, squeezing lightly as a sign of reassurance.   
“We’ll get you on a date with him, don’t worry.”  
As it had turned out, after several weeks of late night practice dance sessions together, chance meetings at parties through mutual friends (Thank you, Wen Junhui.) that led to long talks on the couch, and even a few chance encounters at the coffee shop at 7am in which Chan wanted the ground to swallow him whole as Jeonghan watched these awkward, puppy love interactions with a grin. Chan hadn’t needed Jeonghan’s help to ask Soonyoung on said date.  
It was around 9pm in one of the universities dance practice rooms, both boys packing up their stuff after finishing on some more prep for a practical final when Soonyoung is tapping Chan on the shoulder, looking more shy than Chan has ever seen him. Red hair framing his face softly, Chan thinks its absolutely adorable, noticing how the red hair was very new, probably dyed within the last few weeks.  
“Uh…Chan?” Soonyoung smiles through his fringe and Chan nods at him, feeling too flustered to speak when he’s being looked at like that.  
“Did you want to get a drink? Me and you?” Soonyoung is rubbing at the back of his neck out of nerves and Chan cannot believe what he’s just heard, brain going into short circuit.  
“I-sorry if it’s a bit forward, we-“  
“I’d love that!” Chan is nodding with enthusiasm now, meeting Soonyoungs gaze with a matching blush painting their cheeks.  
Soonyoung walks Chan back to his dorm that night whilst numbers are exchanged, and even more stories and jokes are shared. When they eventually reach Chans dorm building, Soonyoung is pulling him into a bone crushing hug and before either can really register it, he’s kissing Chans cheek, gentle, giggly and soft. It keeps Chan awake for hours.  
When the time comes for that drink, Chan has facetimed Jeonghan and his fiancé twice to see if his outfit is ok, which according to Joshua, yes, it is more than fine, stop worrying. He heads to the bar they agreed to meet at, remembering they actually met at some uni party here once, if only for a few seconds before Mingyu had dragged Chan away to dance.  
He spots Soonyoung in a booth, waiting for him. He’s wearing a sweater with a leather jacket and he’s even wearing eyeliner, he looks like he’s glowing and Chan decides he’s definitely going to need a drink to calm down.  
They eventually both to settle some nerves, Chan wouldn’t notice but Soonyoung swore he felt his chest swell when he saw Chan walk into the bar wearing a simple shirt and jeans. He had it bad for this boy, having no idea how he managed to ask him on a date.   
“You’re a great dancer, by the way” Chan manages a compliment before swilling down the last of his second beer. He’s definitely blushing. Maybe from the alcohol, maybe due the fact the most attractive boy on campus is looking at him Like That. Who knows.  
“Oh please!” Soonyoung almost scoffs “You’re amazing? I remember our first class, seeing you dance with Minghao” Soonyoung is grabbing for Chans hand over the table at this point. “I cant lie to you, it was really hot.” They both crumble into a blushing mess of giggles, realising they both feel open here, free to be able to compliment and laugh like this.   
This time, Chan walks Soonyoung to his apartment, and thanks him for such a good evening, not being able to finish his sentence before Soonyoung is kissing him, half giggling as he does so. Chan thinks his brain is going to short circuit again, but kisses him back all the same.   
So now here they are, on a fourth date, laughing and feeling just nervous but giddy as the first.  
“Soon” Chan looks at their hands linked over the table, listening to Soonyoungs story about his roommate Jun.  
“Hm?” Soonyoung shoots Chan a smile, eyes creasing as he does so.  
“Are we, are you my boyfriend?” Chan can kind of feel the air come to a standstill around him, watching Soonyoung’s mouth agape as he asks. Maybe this was his aforementioned Bi-panic ruining things.   
“Sorry, I shouldn’t have asked, its fine-“  
“I’d love that.” Soonyoung beams now, Chan swears his eyes are glassy.  
“You would?”   
“A whole lot.”  
Chan still can’t believe he has a whole Boyfriend, feeling his whole-body thrum with happiness as they walk back to his dorm, hands linked and swinging slightly as they approach his door.  
Soonyoung doesn’t even give Chan a chance to speak this time before kissing him, although Chan does manage to squeak out an invitation into his room this time. Theyre both giggling now, kisses growing heated as hands fumble and grab where they can.   
They manage to navigate to a sofa, still beaming at eachother through kisses. Chan lets Soonyoung guide him, holding his hips from above the younger boy. Noses bump eachother as they kiss, Soonyoung seemingly getting brave as he allows a hand to travel under Chans hoodie, who cant help but let out a whimper at the feeling of Soonyoung touching his skin. Chan gets brave back, daring to press kisses into the column of Soonyoung’s neck, eliciting a similar sound to the one Chan just made. They eventually pull away, foreheads resting against each other.  
“Stay?”  
“Only if you’re the one that tells your meddling boss I’m your boyfriend now”  
“Oh that is EVIL!”  
Needless to say, Soonyoung gets a coffee on the house, accompanied by an embarrassed Chan and a shit-eating grin from Jeonghan when he decides to drop by a few days later.

**Author's Note:**

> hello again! just a random idea i had that i wanted to put into writing, i love soonchan.  
> stream left and right! congrats to our lovely boys for becoming million sellers, feels like only a few weeks ago I was watching a shitty live stream of them getting their first win :')  
> twt: cafeskwan


End file.
